<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patchwork (JohnYong AU) by saythenamenct</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647840">Patchwork (JohnYong AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythenamenct/pseuds/saythenamenct'>saythenamenct</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mafia NCT, adoptive parent taeyong, chaptered series yay, hyuck and johnny are siblings, im scared cus i know i wont regularly update hahah but i'll try, jenojaeminrenjunchenlejisung are siblings, jeongcheol are taeyong's best friends, mafia head johnny, medic student taeyong, the dreamies r not biological brothers, the other nct members are mafia members too, they're a couple ok, white uniform from the sbs gayo, wohoo another johnyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythenamenct/pseuds/saythenamenct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was an eventful day for them and Taeyong hoped that it could get better as days passed, except it didn’t, not quite. "</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Taeyong came across a mysterious male at his doorstep on one Sunday night and the next thing he knew, he was patching up a tall unconscious male who could potentially be a Mafia member.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok to be clear, taeyong and jeno are biological brothers but orphans. Taeyong initally wanted to adopt Jeno only but seeing that his younger brother is attached to the others, he decided to adopt the rest. sorry if it seemed unclear :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 months ago, on the 23<sup>rd</sup> of April, Lee Taeyong legally became the guardian of 5 teenage orphans. It was supposed to be a birthday gift for Jeno, one of the orphans, but with how the others reacted, it seems like it was their present too. Taeyong was happy though, seeing the wide smile on each of their faces. 2 months of apartment hunting and school enrolment matters, it is safe to say that the family of 6 have found their safe haven in a city called Busan.</p>
<p>The train ride to their new home was nerve-wrecking. Not only was Taeyong unfamiliar with the city, but it’s his first time travelling with such a big group. He was used to travelling alone for long distances but now with 5 teenage boys, it’s similar to a school field trip. Taeyong and the 5 boys had a lot of things in common, they’re orphans and they have met an unfortunate fate of not finding home in any of their foster families. Once Taeyong turned 18, he was automatically removed from the system, but the kind owners of the orphanage provided him with shelter in return for his help.</p>
<p>Growing up in the orphanage, Taeyong was given everything, food, shelter, education and friends. He’s forever indebted to the owners whom he only saw once. It was heart-breaking when he announced his leave to the aunties and kids that were once family to him. He was 20 then and he wanted to be independent. Fortunately, he was scouted as a model as soon as he went to the streets. They paid him deliciously and it was rare for Taeyong to not have food on the table. After 2 years in the industry, his desires to become a doctor grew stronger. He submitted his resignation letter on a Monday morning and began his studies to take the University entrance exam.</p>
<p>A year of studying and finally sitting for the exam, he was thrilled to find an offer from K University in his inbox. He accepted the offer and began apartment hunting in Busan to live another milestone with 5 of his teenage brothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(^.^)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“We’re living in this town hyung?!”</strong> Renjun shrieked. The family of 6 was currently walking along the shophouses of their new neighbourhood and Renjun being the art geek he is, noticed a few shops that sells art supplies. The younger was skipping in his steps, peering through each and every one of the art stores they passed by.</p>
<p>So far the neighbourhood looks perfectly fine and comfortable but Taeyong was still surprised with the good-to-be-true deal he scored for their apartment. The 23 year old, managed to get a fairly spacious apartment with decent amount of rooms that comes with affordable rent. As much as it sounds like the perfect apartment, there was no waiting list and it was available for bidding. The older thought that it could be because of the attached café underneath it but Taeyong thinks that it is a beneficial bonus for a University student like him. Nonetheless, he accepted the gratefulness and will be fine with anything as long as his brothers are happy and comfortable.</p>
<p>Recognizing the familiar truck, Taeyong greeted the movers and ushered them towards their new home. Trailing behind him are his brothers with a box each in their arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A month after settling in their new home, Taeyong was glad to hear that his brothers are living comfortably in the new environment. They met friendly shop owners and neighbours which Taeyong was proud to admit that loved and cherished them all. The brothers even buttered up to Mrs Lee, the café owner downstairs, who treats them like her own sons. The boys were often gifted with free treats and regular breakfast bagels for free which Taeyong initially rejects but accepted anyways. Feeling bad for not paying, he makes sure to tip the counter generously before making his way to school with his brothers. He loved the peaceful life they were living but one fateful night of bandaging Jeno’s injuries up leads to another and another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(*.*)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“Thanks for the ride guys.”</strong> Taeyong thanked his best friend Seungcheol and Jeonghan, sitting in the driver and passenger seat respectively, before pushing the door of the black SUV open. Jeonghan rolled down the window by the passenger seat and held his hand out. The black haired male accepted the hand and interlocked it with his, swaying them side to side. Jeonghan smiled at the cute gesture before pulling the other’s hand towards his lips and placing a peck on Taeyong’s knuckles. <strong>“Goodnight Yongie, see you tomorrow.”</strong> The grip on their hands loosen and Taeyong waved goodbye at the leaving vehicle. Letting out a sigh, he turned around and walked towards the flight of stairs that leads to his home. Although, not forgetting to greet the lady behind the counter of the café first.</p>
<p><strong>“I’m home!”</strong> Taeyong closed the door behind him and removed his sneakers, stacking them up in his section of the shoe cabinet. He hangs his keys by the door and made his way towards the kitchen. Taeyong threw his backpack on the counter and reached for the fridge, reading the schedule by its door. According to the schedule, his brothers no longer have classes and after school activities so it was weird for him to come home to a silent apartment. Furrowing his eyebrows, the eldest pulled out his phone from his back pocket and scrolled for new notifications or unread messages but alas, there was nothing.</p>
<p>Feeling the worry growing inside of him, Taeyong thought it was best to check the bedrooms before jumping to conclusions so that’s what he did. Taeyong jogged along the well-decorated corridor before stopping by the first shared bedroom of Chenle and Jisung. The elder opened the door to an empty bedroom but the pair of school backpacks on the floor suggests otherwise. He went further in and checked the bathroom but much to his disappointment, his two younger brothers weren’t there. Calming himself down before his anxiety kicks in, Taeyong exited the room and went across, swinging the wooden door open. There he was surprised to see the missing pair sitting on the floor of the room and leaning against Jeno’s bed.</p>
<p>Letting out a sigh of relief, Taeyong places his right hand on his hip and trudged towards the pair. He shrunk himself and sat on the floor to meet the avoiding gazes of his younger brothers. <strong>“Hey what’s wrong?”</strong> Taeyong asked, worry laced in his tone. He notices the habit of Jisung who is currently fiddling with the blazer’s sleeves.<em> He only does that when he is nervous.</em> Taeyong raised his hand to stroke the younger’s head as a form of comfort but the flinching of the younger broke his heart.</p>
<p><strong>“Chenle, can you please tell me what’s wrong with your brother?</strong>” His tone soft but firm, indicating that seriousness of the older. Chenle looked as equally as shaken and Taeyong tried to pry again until the sound of the bathroom door behind him interrupted him. Taeyong turned his head at the direction of the sound and saw Renjun, with a towel in his hand and Jaemin, standing with red splotches on his t-shirt, near the entrance of the bathroom. Taeyong’s eyes widen at the sight of what could possibly be blood, on Jaemin’s shirt.</p>
<p><strong>“What are you guys doing? What’s wr- oh h-hyung.”</strong> At the discovery of Taeyong’s presence, the younger immediately put his hand up and cupped his forehead, looking away from the older.</p>
<p><strong>“Can someone please enlighten me with an explanation!”</strong> The five teenagers flinched at the sudden raise of Taeyong’s voice. Taeyong himself realised the sudden raise in his voice and muttered a small apology. He extended his arm towards Jeno and the younger walked towards him hesitantly. With slow and careful movements, Taeyong cupped the latter’s face and examined his wounds. Jeno tensed at the sudden affection but relaxed when he felt light strokes of Taeyong’s thumbs on his cheeks.</p>
<p><strong>“I’m sorry hyung.”</strong> Jeno apologised timidly as he looked into the older’s glassy eyes. <strong>“What for?”</strong> Tayeong wiped the stray tear away from the younger’s cheeks with his thumb. <strong>“I got into a fight at school.”</strong> Jeno’s head dropped as he confessed.</p>
<p><strong>“It wasn’t his fault. There were kids bullying Renjun.”</strong> Jaemin defended. <strong>“What did they do?”</strong> Taeyong asked as he looked over to the pair standing by the bathroom door. <strong>“They had him backed into a wall and I ran over when I heard Injunie’s screams.”</strong> Jeno answered, head still hung low. Taeyong let his hands fall from Jeno’s face and grabbed the latter’s hands rested by his side. He hovers his thumbs above the younger’s busted knuckles and tugged it towards his lips, leaving light kisses.</p>
<p><strong>“Come here.”</strong> He opened his arms for Renjun and Jaemin before engulfing them in a hug. He leaves a small peck on their foreheads before letting them go to hug his two youngest.<strong> “Are you okay now?”</strong> He asked Chenle and Jisung as he crouched to their level. The pair gave him a slight nod and Taeyong embraced them in a hug.<strong> “Will cookies make it better?”</strong> Jisung’s face lit up at the mention of the dessert. Taeyong chuckled at the younger’s cuteness and ruffled his hair.</p>
<p><strong>“I’ll head downstairs to get some cookies and borrow their first aid kit. We need to clean Jeno up before it gets infected. Jaemin can you help to cook dinner?”</strong> Jaemin nodded and jogged towards the kitchen to begin cooking immediately. Taeyong offered his hands to the youngest pair and dragged them out to the living room, Jeno and Renjun trailing behind him. He made the duo sit comfortably on the couch before switching on the TV and opening a random anime series. <strong>“I’ll be right back okay.”</strong> Taeyong turned his back on his brothers and swiftly made his way downstairs to the café.</p>
<p>As much as he is one of the regulars, Taeyong only visited the café in the mornings. He had never gone to the café during the evenings and this will be the first time for him to do so. Taking in the ambience from the entrance of the café, he could feel the drastic difference of the two periods. He felt warm and welcoming every single time he visited the café in the morning but there’s something in the evening air that sends chills down his spine. He pushed the door open and suddenly all eyes in the café fall onto him. Even the familiar sound of the doorbell sounds foreign. The once warm café was filled with a group of men wearing identical coloured suits, and something about them leaves a heavy tension in the room. Telling himself to ignore the stares of those men, he walked towards the counter with his head held high. Although his nerves felt tense, he didn’t want to show his submission right from the start. At the sight of the familiar woman behind the counter, he felt his shoulders drop with relief.</p>
<p><strong>“Taeyong! What brings you here tonight?”</strong> Mrs Lee offered her arms as Taeyong leaned in, feeling the embrace of the motherly figure. At the release of her touch, Taeyong glances at the corner of his eyes and noticed that the men were still staring at him not so subtly. He lets out a sigh and lay his attention back on the covered acrylic stand.<strong> “Jisung wanted some cookies.”</strong> He lets out a chuckle as he lets his gaze fall on the tray of cookies. <strong>“Sure! How many do you need?”</strong> Mrs Lee asked as she took out a box, getting ready to fill it with cookies. <strong>“6 will do. Just enough for us. Thank you.</strong>” Taeyong replied. The older woman filled the box in no time, and he handed her the money after many struggles. “Lee Taeyong. Why are you so stubborn?” Mrs Lee sighed as she keeps the bill in the register roughly. <strong>“So, I’ve been told.”</strong> The two laughed and the older ruffled his hair into a mess.</p>
<p><strong>“Oh right Mrs Lee, can I borrow your first aid kit? Jeno got into a fight.”</strong> Mrs Lee showed an expression of surprise and worry. <strong>“Is he okay? What happened?”</strong> The owner scrambled to one of the cabinets and fished out a white metal container. She handed him the box and Taeyong accepted with both hands. <strong>“Bullies.”</strong> Taeyong casually replied before thanking her and leaving the café with stares burning holes through his back.</p>
<p>That night, Taeyong spent his evening wrapping Jeno up and having a heart-to-heart conversation with his brothers. They talked over some warm milk and cookies but even the sweet taste could not overcome the sour feeling in his stomach when Renjun talked about his experience at school. He felt as if he failed as a big brother, not being there to protect his younger brothers when they needed him, but he was lucky for the headstrong Jeno, who is as protective as him. That was one of the reason why he adopted all 5 of them and not just Jeno, because he knew the 5 of them were inseparable. The family of 6 ended up sleeping all over each other in the living room, cuddled up against each other under the blankets they brought from their rooms, while a neglected anime continues playing in the background. It was an eventful day for them and Taeyong hoped that it could get better as days passed, except it didn’t, not quite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unintended Intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and then they met</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks passed and the eldest sibling of the 6 had not return to the café at night ever since the chilling confrontation of the suspicious group of men. Something in his gut told him that the men he saw the other day, screams bad news and maybe they were one of the suspicions Taeyong felt about this neighbourhood. Albeit he knew not to assume and so he played by the benefit of the doubt.</p>
<p>It was past 3AM on a Sunday, and Taeyong had just been dropped off by his two best friends, Seungcheol and Jeonghan who dragged him to a party downtown. Taeyong went to the party with high expectations, hoping to loosen up some of the stress he picked up from school but as he sat at the corner of the cramped up apartment filled with intoxicated bodies, he was immediately put off by how boring the party was. Thankfully, his two friends had the same thought and they decided to bail the disappointment of a party and have their own mini one instead. The trio stopped by a convenience store and Taeyong grabbed a 6 pack of beer and a few packets of snacks he recognised as his brothers’ favourites. He paid for the edibles and went back to the car, following wherever Seungcheol had decided to bring them. The group of friends settled on a deserted playground and they laid on the floor, talking to each other over a can of beer and salty snacks. It was after an hour that Taeyong found himself sitting cross-legged on the pavement of his apartment’s sidewalk, with a lit cigarette slid in between his fingers. Jeonghan had half of his legs hanging out from the passenger seat, eye lids threatening to shut while Seungcheol settled himself on the hood of his car, with a similar blunt on his lips.</p>
<p><strong>“You should go in soon. Don’t you have to be at your brothers’ school tomorrow morning?”</strong> Seungcheol, courtesy of being the driver and only one sober, reminded Taeyong. The black -haired male grunted and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm, hoping to shake off the feeling of drowsiness taking hold of him. <strong>“Yeah. Something about a parent-teacher meeting. I should probably talk to them about Renjun’s bullying too.”</strong> Taeyong inhaled a puff from the stick of nicotine and sighed as he recalled the days Jeno came home with fresh cuts and wounds. <strong>“That’s tough. But I heard Jeno landed some hits? Your brother’s a beast.”</strong> Seungcheol chuckled as he rubbed the bud on the sole of his shoes. Jeonghan was looking more awake then before, extending his arm to fetch the cigarette resting on Taeyong’s lips and put it on his own. “So, you’ll miss tomorrow’s class?” The youngest of the three asked.<strong> “Yup. Do me a favour and tell the professor for me will you?”</strong> Jeonghan simply nodded and that’s all Taeyong needed for him to stand and dust his pants after. <strong>“Hey Yong, did you leave your porch’s light on or something?”</strong> Confused, he turned around and tilted his head to look at the entrance of his apartment. <strong>“It’s motion sensored. Must be a cat or something. I’ll go check it out.”</strong> Taeyong shrugged and walked towards the stairs that led him to his apartment. He groggily took the flight of stairs and to his surprise, he was met with the back of a figure much larger than a cat. Definitely not a cat.</p>
<p>The figure was standing in front of his door, hand hovering over the doorbell of Taeyong’s apartment. Taeyong approached with slow steps and noticed that the male was hesitating to press the button stuck on the wall. <strong>“Who are you?”</strong> Taeyong asked warily as he took in the appearance of the stranger. Although the face of the male was hidden, the elder could tell by his build that he was just a kid, probably the same age as Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin. But what made him stay on his toes were the all-white suit he had on, just like the group of men he came across that night in the café.<strong> “I-i need your help. Someone- my brother’s injured and unconscious.”</strong> The stranger replied with his hands up in surrender. He turned around and Taeyong’s assumption was right, he’s just a kid, but why was he involved with the scary looking men? Taeyong knew not to trust anyone that easily but the kid had eyes full of sorrow and desperation, he couldn’t just shoo him away knowing that he’s sibling is in trouble. He was about to answer the kid when the ringtone of his phone interrupted him. He glanced at the Caller ID and picked up the phone.</p>
<p><strong>“Hey you okay?”</strong> The familiar voice of his friend echoed through the device. <strong>“Yeah, it was just a cat.”</strong> Taeyong lied.<strong> “Alright. You should probably head in, it’s getting pretty late and I do not want you to have a bad first impression on yourself later.”</strong> He rolled his eyes at his friend’s nagging and sighed. <strong>“Yes dad. I’ll text you guys later, goodnight.”</strong> Taeyong hung up before he could hear the wrath of his best friend, Seungcheol who painfully dislikes the term ‘dad’ used on him. He learnt that from Jeonghan who came to class one day with a pout and hand subconsciously rubbing on his bicep, where an obvious bruise was forming. Albeit he would like to forget the next comment Jeonghan made, something along the lines of “he likes it when I call him daddy though”. As much as he loves the couple, he likes to refrain from knowing his best friend’s kinks in bed and that’s always the line that Jeonghan had to cross, he seemingly couldn’t keep to himself about how good his boyfriend is in bed.</p>
<p>He waited for the black SUV car to disappear from his peripheral vision before gesturing the younger male to lead the way. The sober Taeyong would definitely not offer his help to a stranger who lingered on his doorstep at 3:30AM in the morning but the intoxicated medical student would. He is not a lightweight but consuming alcohol makes him bolder and so he sometimes uses it to his advantage to make illogical decisions that he will regret later. But that’s for him to worry the next day.</p>
<p>He trailed behind the young boy and took his time to dwell on the fucked up situation he is in but it all stopped when he noticed that the boy brought him to the back door of the café underneath his apartment. He tilted his head in confusion but followed nonetheless through the door and another just by the corridor. They got into an old rusty lift, the one without doors but looks like a cage, and descended the building, somewhere he assumed to be underground. He guessed right again when the lift stopped by a floor that revealed an open room. There was a kitchen located on the left of the entrance and deeper into the room is a fleet of couches and bean bags which he noticed was occupied by some of the men he recognised from the café. They shared similar stoic expressions when Taeyong walked in. The 23-year-old male straighten his back and gestured a small bow to the group of men sitting on the couch, they were all wearing similar suits with the young male and looked equally dishevelled.</p>
<p>Taeyong removed his gaze from the men and walked deeper into the room. He walked past a few lined up arcade games and a pool table, into a dimly lit hallway. There were rooms occupied with beds and he noted it to be their bedrooms, so he kept his gaze on the floor, as to respect their privacy. The young boy stopped upon a room with clear doors and pushed his way in, Taeyong followed suit. He noticed the lying figure on the bed and inhaled a deep breath. The taller man on the bed also wore the matching attire but his had blotches of red stains, specifically on his hip and forearm.</p>
<p><strong>“Can you help him? We actually had a doctor in hand but he’s dead now.”</strong> Taeyong slightly jumped at the sudden bluntness of the kid. It sent chills down his spine at how casual he sounded when he announced that their doctor was dead. Just like that, he appreciated the fact that there’s alcohol in his veins at that moment. <strong>“I’m Donghyuck by the way. Just shout when you need me, I’ll leave Johnny hyung to your care.”</strong> Taeyong nodded and watched Donghyuck leave the room in utter silence. Taeyong examined his patient again and cursed himself in his head. <em>Let’s just get this over with.</em></p>
<p>The medical student carefully removed the blazer off his patient and unbuttoned his white undershirt underneath. He skilfully removed the top from the unconscious man and threw the bloody shirt into the floor. He inspected the much more clearer wounds with care and began his work to patch the stranger up. Thankfully the wounds the taller received wasn’t that deep and all he needed was a few stitches here and there. Taeyong started off with cleaning the wounds and disinfecting them before patching him up with steady hands. The injury on the forearm did not take long and in no time, he was already starting on the wound on the man’s hip. He hummed to himself a melody that got stuck to his head thanks to Jaemin as he worked on the last injury. It was eerily peaceful, and he felt himself relaxing even though he was stitching up a patient that could possibly be the mafia. And hour later, the wounds on the man was dressed and Taeyong was at the end of his task, cleaning his tools by the sink when suddenly a pair of scissors rested by his throat, threatening to sink deeper as he moved.</p>
<p>Quickly he put up his hands in surrender but also sneakily nudged his elbow into the attacker’s ribs, causing the latter to stumble backward. Taeyong turned around and met the attacker, who conveniently is also his patient.<strong> “Look, I’m not your enemy. I cleaned and dressed your wounds when you were unconscious.”</strong> Taeyong explained as his patient creeped closer to him, scissors still in his palm. Realising that the other is not listening, he resorted to calling Donghyuck. <strong>“Donghyuck! Umm, I need you here! Now!”</strong> Within seconds, the appearance of a much more kept Donghyuck relieved him out of his worries as the younger calmed the taller down, explaining to him of Taeyong’s presence. The younger male removed the scissors from the patient’s hold and led him back to the bed, where the taller laid like an obedient dog.</p>
<p><strong>“Taeyong right? Come here.”</strong> Taeyong flinched at the mention of his name and walked towards Donghyuck to join him. They stood there in silence for a moment and he felt the stares of his patient boring into his skull. He unconsciously blushed at the attention and looked anywhere but at him.<strong> “Sorry about Johnny hyung. He’s not always like this.”</strong> Donghyuck thankfully spoke up, taking the attention of the patient or as mentioned, Johnny back to the younger.<strong> “Yeah I’m sorry.”</strong> Johnny, surprisingly confessed. Their eyes met for a second and Taeyong instantly looked away. <strong>“Its okay. I understand.”</strong> Taeyong responded. He glanced at his watch to ease the awkwardness and was shocked to see that its almost 5 and he had to be ready by 8. He didn’t want to disappoint his brothers by looking dead with a hangover, he had to get some sleep somehow.<strong> “Ugh, shit I have to go. The wounds must be cleaned and changed regularly and please; I don’t know what you do but just don’t overexert yourself. It may open your stitches up. If there’s no problem, then it will be okay to remove them in 2 weeks’ time. You know where to find me then.”</strong> Taeyong bowed, dismissing himself and refusing the offer from Donghyuck to show him out. It had only been an hour and he could still freshly remember the way so he ran out, passing by the empty living room and into the lift. Sighing what he felt to be his tenth sigh today, he closed his eyes and let the silence of the underground indulge him once again.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Surprise?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i really want to finish this fic as soon as possible T.T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A colourful field of flowers filled the garden, 2 boys laid on the grass talking animatedly about something Taeyong couldn’t figure out. It was a familiar scene to the older male because he recognised the familiar garden anywhere, it’s his favourite spot in the Orphanage after all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Young Master! It’s time for you to go, your father’s already waiting in the car.” The blurred appearance of the other taller boy stirred as he sat up, patches of greenery sticking on the back of his shirt. Little Taeyong parroted the action and dusted off his attire, helping the other along the way too. The adorable pair stood up simultaneously and retreated indoors while holding hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pair greeted the aunt waiting for them by the door with blinding smiles. She offered the taller boy his jacket and he slipped into it hastily. Their tiny hands found each other again and they remained side by side as they passed the common room, towards the front door. Little Taeyong felt the grip on his hand tighten as they approached the familiar black car by the driveway. He habitually rubs circles on the other’s hand as a comfort gesture, he too didn’t want him to go. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“See you next week?” Little Taeyong asked, a smile tugged on his lips. The expression on the other’s face was hidden but a brief nod served as confirmation. They hugged for a moment until it was time for the other to go. Little Taeyong watched as the black car drove away from his view and just like every other week, he went inside and planned for their next play date. Except, he didn’t know there wouldn’t be a next time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(=.=)</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>“HYUNG! WAKE UP!”</strong> Taeyong jolted at his shrieking alarm. The medic student rolled over to his bed stand, reaching for his charging phone and disabling the devil’s product. Taeyong groaned as he plopped back into his fluffy pillow, head pounding as he recalled what happened a few hours ago. He remembered going to a disappointing party and drinking with his friends after at like 3AM in the morning. Unfortunately, the image of him going into an underground lair under the café and also helping a stranger was freshly imprinted in his mind. Taeyong groaned again and mentally cursed his intoxicated self for making rash decisions. As the 23-year-old was self-loathing, his younger brother’s presence in his room goes unnoticed.</p><p><strong>“Hyung you’re still not ready?”</strong> Renjun towered over the lying figure of his parent/brother. Taeyong’s eyes were unfocussed and the younger immediately knew that the older was lost in his thoughts. Renjun approached the older and removed the blanket over him, subtly shaking Taeyong into reality.</p><p><strong>“H-huh..what?”</strong> Taeyong fluttered his eyes, noticing the extra presence in his room. Renjun baffled at his hopeless hyung and simply pulled him out of the bed. He pushed the older into the bathroom, locking him inside to get Taeyong to shower. Taeyong froze for a moment, processing what had just happened before realising that he had to promptly get ready. He took ten minutes to shower and when he left the bathroom with a towel hanging loosely on his waist, an outfit was already laid out on his made bed. He reminded to thank Renjun in his head and quickly slipped into the outfit, a buttoned-up shirt, which he left some buttons unbuttoned and a pair of altered trousers. He dried his hair with a towel and styled it up, exposing his handsome forehead. To finish his look, Taeyong sprayed some cologne on his wrists and wore a few jewelleries; a pair of earrings that was gifted to him by Chenle and Jisung, a silver necklace with a pendant that has all of their initials, his favourite rings and a bracelet that hangs loosely on his right wrist. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and beamed with satisfaction, he’s ready.</p><p><strong>“Wow hyung! Thank you for reminding me that I have a parent that used to model.”</strong> Jaemin complimented as Taeyong entered the kitchen, grabbing himself a bottle of water from the refrigerator. A hint of pink appeared on Taeyong’s cheeks as he gulped down the water within seconds, feeling parched suddenly. <strong>“Thank you Jaemin.”</strong> Taeyong side hugged the younger and left a peck on the other’s temple.</p><p><strong>“Are the others ready?”</strong> Taeyong walked along counter, throwing the bottle into the recycling bag. <strong>“We are now.”</strong> The older straighten his back again to meet Jeno, Renjun, Chenle and Jisung standing on the other side of the counter, sporting matching uniforms. Taeyong smiled brightly at them, appreciating his younger brothers and almost forgetting what he went through a few hours ago. <strong>“Let’s go then.”</strong></p><p> </p><p>(&gt;.&lt;)</p><p> </p><p>The journey to his brothers’ school was warm. It had been a while since they travelled together like this because Taeyong always didn’t have the time to bring his brothers out and he felt guilty for not showing them around the city. There were a lot of things that he wanted to show his younger brothers, but his assignments and tight schedules didn’t let him. The 30 minutes train ride was filled with excited storytelling from his brothers as they tell him about their school life. Taeyong was glad that they got to make friends around their new school, and he knew that he shouldn’t be surprised because they’re a friendly bunch, especially Jaemin. But what caught him off guard was Jeno, who shared intimidating looks as him and was often misunderstood as stuck up or scary. Other than that, Jeno is extremely shy too. He was genuinely surprised when Jeno revealed he made a close friend from his class and that they’re attached by the hip ever since he enrolled. Taeyong was happy for him, he was happy for them.</p><p>The half an hour ride didn’t take long and in no time the group of boys were walking along the school vicinity, students with matching uniforms flooded the streets as they made their way towards their first class. Taeyong missed High School. He didn’t have a lot of friends, but he had a pair of best friends who always had his back and they regularly hung out together after school. Taeyong often stayed back to watch his best friend, Jonghyun, practice for his soccer club and they would always walk home together after. His other best friend, Jisung, belonged to the student council club and he almost did not have the time every day to hang out, but they still managed to eat together during lunch. In fact, it was Jisung who introduced himself to the other when he discovered Taeyong eating alone on the school’s roof. After that, it was a routine for the trio to eat on the roof during lunch hour. Unfortunately, though, the trio lost contact after graduation when Jisung had to go overseas to pursue his studies and Jonghyun had changed his number. Taeyong was saddened but it didn’t bother him that much cause the pair would forever be in his memories.</p><p>While lost in his thoughts, Taeyong finally felt a pair of bony hands gripping into his arm. Curious, he looked over to see Jisung, his youngest brother, clinging into him as they walked past the gates. <strong>“Jisungie, what’s wrong?”</strong> The younger had a blank expression on his face and he also noticed that the others were walking closer to him now. Renjun and Jeno had a grim look on their faces while Chenle just looks unimpressed. Jaemin on the other hand, who always had the blinding smile on his face, was looking equally sour.</p><p>Worry grew in him. <em>Why are they acting like this?</em> He brushed off their weird behaviour and focused on his steps as his brothers led him into the building. They walked along the school yard and that’s when he felt the eyes on him. Feeling a little uncomfortable, he looked around again and noticed that they were the centre of attraction, every students’ attention was on them, even some of the parents were staring. Finally getting the reason of his brothers’ behaviour, Taeyong laughed at the ridiculousness. He didn’t mind the attention because he had gone through the same thing for 4 years in high school. His attractiveness wasn’t a secret and he knew how he looked like and that’s why he had been eating lunch on the roof, simply to avoid the ogling stares of thirsty students and teachers alike. He somehow understood how his brothers felt thus he appreciates their possessiveness.</p><p> </p><p>(*-*)</p><p> </p><p>Reaching the main hall, Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin waited outside while Taeyong walked in with his 2 brothers. The parent-teacher meeting for the seniors were located at the other building so Taeyong obliged to go to the main hall first, where its designated for the sophomores. Meeting the teachers of Chenle and Jisung didn’t take long, they were in fact good students and Taeyong was proud when their teachers complimented the pair for their good grades and active participation in class. The elder was also flattered when he himself received praises for his good looks. He humbled himself however, when they started to compliment his great responsibility of raising 4 teenagers alone at his age. He had always been weak to those type of appraisals because he believed he couldn’t make it to this point without his brothers’ help either. As a matter of fact, the orphanage should get the credit because the aunts polished them into the adults they are today. Taeyong only did the little part of giving his brothers’ a home and the love of a proper family and parent.</p><p><strong>“Where are we headed now?”</strong> Taeyong asked as he approached the trio standing outside the hall. Jaemin beamed in return, extending his hand out for the older to hold. <strong>“To the classrooms!”</strong> Taeyong stumbled when the younger pulled him by the hand excitedly. He lets out a soft chuckle and followed Jaemin obediently, his other brothers trailing them behind with small smiles on their faces. After turning into a few corners later, they finally ended up in a corridor filled with similar rooms. Taeyong peeked in one of the rooms and noticed the neatly arranged table and chairs. They passed by a few more classrooms with identical layouts and stopped when he felt the tug on his hand disappear.<strong> “We’re here! Oh hi Haechan!”</strong> Jaemin blurted as he slid the door open. The younger stepped into the class, seemingly to greet his classmate and Jeno followed suit, eyes turned into a pair of crescents at the mention of the unknown name.</p><p><strong>“Come on in hyung, this is our classroom.”</strong> Renjun pulled the older into the room. Taeyong took the time to take in the layout of the room. A chalkboard on the front of the room, a teacher’s desk in the corner and a row of lockers at the back of the class. The noticeboards around the room were filled with notices and flower decorations. It all looks too comforting for it to be a senior classroom. Taeyong gave himself a tour of the room and settled across one of the notice boards. He recognised the familiar drawings Renjun did at the corner, a Moomin with a graduation cap on its head and a few decorative flowers here and there. He also noticed a few phrases written on the board that sounds too much like Jaemin and he felt his heart grew lighter. It has only been a few months and his brothers had already settled in like they’re seasoned students of the school. He was relieved.</p><p><strong>“Haechan come meet hyung. We came from the same orphanage and he adopted all of us under his wing. He is our parent and eldest brother. Suh Haechan, meet Lee Taeyong.”</strong> Taeyong turned around at the mention of his name and his jaw dropped, literally, on the floor as the not-so-stranger tan boy stood before him. <em>But he said his name was Haechan? Wasn’t it Donghyuck? </em>Thankfully, Taeyong wasn’t the only one frozen in his place, Haechan or Donghyuck had his eyes widen in shock and his mouth opened slightly, leaving it gaping open. What shocked him more was when another familiar stranger walked in the room, dressed dashingly in a well-fitted black suit. Unlike the night before, his hair was neatly parted, and they were a few strands hanging over his face. His face was cleaned and not a peck of blood was seen. Taeyong admits that it was a sight to see.</p><p><strong>“W-woah…ok…I-i need some air.”</strong> Taeyong walked towards the open window and leaned over it. He has his fingers pressed on both sides of his temple, soothing out the headache he expected to feel. The images of last night flashed through his mind as he closed his eyes shut. <strong>“Hyung you okay?”</strong> A familiar hand rested on the bottom of his spine, stroking gently to comfort the older. <strong>“Yeah it’s just the migraines.”</strong> Taeyong grunted. It wasn’t a lie; he feels a migraine hitting. He took a few deep breaths before pulling his head back in to face his brothers’ classmate and his patient. He pulled out a seat from one of the tables and sat on it with a thud. He leaned back on the chair and crossed his right leg over his left. He stared at the pair leaning against the tables and sighed.</p><p><strong>“Hi again.”</strong> He gave an annoyed smile, eyes not leaving the triggering handsome face of the taller. <strong>“Hello Taeyong. Thank you...for that day.”</strong> Taeyong noticed the sly smirk on the other face and his eyebrow twitched at the action. <strong>“You know each other?”</strong> Chenle asked as he looked between the two adults. His brothers were the same, witnessing the interaction with confusion. <strong>“We've met-”</strong> Taeyong paused.<strong> “-around the neighbourhood.”</strong> He looks away from the taller and glanced at Chenle, giving him a smile of deceive. He was telling the truth, but he purposely left out some details for the sake of his brothers. He didn’t want to reveal that he patched up a stranger who suspiciously got injured at the wake of 4 in the morning. Taeyong would never want to expose them to potential risks if he himself was unsure of Johnny’s occupation. Noting that Donghyuck himself uses a different alias, it tells him even more to keep his mouth shut.</p><p><strong>“That’s great then! But no offense sir, you look way too young to be Haechan’s father.”</strong> The pair laughed at Jaemin’s innocence. Haechan leaned against Jeno’s shoulders, clutching his stomach as he laughed his heart out. Johnny chuckled until he let out a low grunt as he hugged his left hip. Taeyong noticed it was his fresh wound. Eyebrows furrowed, he stared at Johnny with worry. The taller realises the intense stare and gave him a thumbs up, signalling that he was fine. Worry still laced in his expression, he brought his gaze up to meet Johnny’s and received a reassuring smile and a flirtatious wink. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Taeyong let his head hung low, hoping to hide his flustered state.</p><p><strong>“Jaemin-ah, Johnny hyung is my older brother. It’s just the two of us now.”</strong> Haechan wipes a tear from his eyes, regaining his breath from his laughing fit.<strong> “I-I’m sorry!”</strong> Jaemin bowed sincerely as a form of apology. He wanted to hide himself in a hole from embarrassment. Haechan waves his hand around as a gesture to brush the topic pass them and so they did. The group of friends introduced each other to the adults and Taeyong observed quietly from the side as his brothers and classmate recalls past anecdotes. A smile of satisfaction found the way onto his face and he felt at peace once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm really looking forward to see how this book turns out when its completed. I actually wanted it to be a oneshot but i can't help but make it into a chaptered series. i would really appreciate if you leave some feedbacks or comments. Please feel free to ask if there's any questions, thanks!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>